<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love isn’t just a Word by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760059">Love isn’t just a Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Flirting, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, could be platonic if you really hate this ship, im sure Arthur does, imagine Merlin in a dress, its basically just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Merlin, Arthur doesn’t have to say I Love You, because he can always show him that he loves him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love isn’t just a Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>GIVE ME A GOBLET BECAUSE I HAVE OFFICIALLY JOINED THE FANDOM! The only thing i have to say is i’m sorry if their OOC, i haven’t seen all the episodes in order, sucks not having Netflix right now, and i’ve based my knowledge off of videos and Merthur fanfictions. That’s literally all i read too, tf is wrong with me, i’m probably secretly gay</p><p>Anyways, i hope you still enjoy this and let me know if i should make more sksksk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“hold on- give me a moment...”</p><p> </p><p>“oh dear gods, that will be a lot of moments then if <em>this</em> is affecting you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>“your insults are just as bland as your bloody neckerchief.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin gasped dramatically, placing his hand over his heart as if he was hurt. “but it’s red. You love red. I wear red for you, you prat. Should i start wearing blue for Gwaine if you hate these wonderful choking cloths?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Arthur quickly said, huffing slightly. “don’t bring him up when it’s our time. This time is for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“yes, because as your servant i see you rarely.” “you know that’s not what i meant.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin sighed, giving a shrug. “i’m not quite sure what you mean then, <em>sire</em>. As you have constantly reminded me, i’m an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“and i’ll stand by that till i die.”</p><p> </p><p>He waved off his servant, before Merlin could get out another remark, then sitting up slightly to prop himself on his elbows. “i think it’s funny we were talking about dragons and suddenly stopped on how you really feel about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur scoffed, turning his head to give Merlin a look. “as if i really feel that way about you, you should know where i stand.”</p><p> </p><p>“hey, you’re the one who started this stuff. I was just explaining a theory and you made it much more serious then it actually is. Gaius thought i was very messed up from my last tripping.”</p><p> </p><p>“which was this morning in my chambers, you should be lucky that tray was empty.” Arthur snorted, a small grin appeared on his face. “you must really love my floor.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin frowned. “no, i love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Everything then paused, Arthur turned his head again, his eyes wide. He didn’t expect such confessions this early. Him and Merlin weren’t exactly just friends if you really knew what went on, but it wasn’t to the point that they were ready for such as an actual relationship.</p><p> </p><p>Their so called relationship was just kisses in darker parts of the castle, or Arthur’s chambers. Sometimes Merlin would end up tangled with Arthur in the Prince’s bed. It was confusing sometimes, because it was almost just as if they were using each other for personal pleasures, but really, they cared for one another.</p><p> </p><p>“okay Merlin, maybe you did hit your head a lot harder than i thought.” Arthur said, almost losing his voice, he looked away again, watching the scenery of the clouds passing the bright sun that reflected on them both.</p><p> </p><p>He almost jumped when he felt Merlins breath at his jaw, he was now propped up, resting his chin on Arthur’s shoulder, he could feel it dent his skin there slightly, due to the thin tunic.</p><p> </p><p>“oh, i didn’t hit my head. If i did, then it must of given me the confidence to tell you how i really feel, hm?” Merlin answered, pressing a soft kiss to Arthur’s jaw. “but you seem a bit, surprised. As if i can’t love someone as incredible as you. Oh gods, i’m just adding to your big ego, you clotpole, making me love you. Sorcery.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur laughed lightly, it was quiet and quick, but he turned his head, his eyes meeting with the beautiful blue ones Merlin owned. “i guess i have that affect on many maidens.” he teasingly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not this again. That other time you saw me looking at a dress, and holding it, wasn’t what you think. Even if you thought i’d look good in it, i don’t wear them!” Merlin explained, quickly. “doesn’t matter, sooner or later i’ll get you to wear one for me.” Arthur added, back.</p><p> </p><p>“gods, please don’t. Gwen and Morgana will actually think i’ve gone completely weird and feminine. They’ll start taking me to tea parties and calling me Merlina.”</p><p> </p><p>“that would be a step up from your usual dysfunctional name, <em>Mer</em>lin.”</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked at him confused. “what!? What’s wrong with my name?”</p><p> </p><p>“it doesn’t have Pendragon after it, that’s what’s wrong.” Arthur said, as if he was angry, but really he just wanted to tease. Merlin stared at him for a moment, before bursting out a laugh. “i don’t know whether to be annoyed or flustered at how i didn’t seem that coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“see, i’m not just a prat, i can flirt with any Maiden in need, even my fair lady <em>Merlina</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“shut up you <em>prat</em> and let me kiss you now, that’s why i’m baring the smell of your stupid mouth.” Merlin mumbled, pressing his lips fully against Arthur’s, he almost tumbled onto him, quickly catching himself as Arthur’s quick reflex was to wrap his arm around Merlin’s waist to prop him up.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wanted so badly to say he loved Merlin back, but he wasn’t even sure if this was love. He knew the love his father gave wasn’t exactly what others would call love, but a part of him said that what Merlin has done for him was love, all of what Merlin did. It’s as if Merlin could sense his dilemma, he pulled away and gave one of his smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“you know, i don’t care if you don’t feel the same, it hurts, yes, but the greatest thing that i could ever revive is having you, friend or servant, i feel safe with you.” Merlin said, his smile soft and meaningful. His smiles all looked the same, but to Arthur always meant something different, he loved that.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur just nodded and leaned back close to him, he wished kisses would give Merlin his words. Let him know he felt the same and would give the world to him. His words wouldn’t form, but as always, his actions were ahead of him plenty, protective hands clamping against the servant, lips pressed harshly against his, but it wasn’t a rough kiss, it was sweet, like candy.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin could tell, and it made him happier than ever.He really didn’t care if Arthur couldn’t say it, but as long as he felt somewhat the same, it made him even love the Prince more. This was Merlins favourite day’s, just sweet and simple. Of course, this was as simple as it could get.</p><p> </p><p>Two boys in the forest, watching as it turned to dusk, away from people. Their romantic relationship was hidden, but if you ever looked close enough, you could see it was the same as their friendship. Trust, Affection, and Roasts.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur laced his hand with Merlin’s, pulling away so he could kiss the knuckles of the whiter skin of his Merlin. He gave a soft smile, a smile only he would give to Merlin. “someday, i will tell you the words and i will make sure you know how much i mean them.” Arthur whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin smiled again, nodding. “and someday, i’ll prove you wrong on my dragon theory.”</p><p> </p><p>“you son of a bitch, ruin the damn moment with- ugh, just come ‘ere.” The Prince pulled Merlin against him, resting his head on the other and truly just trying to forget the moment Merlin ruined things again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the fact that ‘Merlin’ kept auto-correcting to ‘Merlina’ makes me laugh but frustrated. Send help. Alsooooo, what did you think!? am i as bad as i think i am at Merthur? probably, i apologize if they seemed off, i’ll try to find more videos and such! 😌👍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>